Sweeter then Victory
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: It's their sophomore year of high school, the summer tournament and they've managed to clench a win that will send them to the Koshien tournament. And Mihashi is a little to enthusiastic. Spoilers inside for those who haven't watched season 2. AbeXMihashi


**Sweeter then victory**

* * *

><p>It was the last inning of the final game of the summer Saitama tournament with Nishiura on defense, if they won this game. They'd be going to Koshien. They had one out, and a runner on first and third. Currently Nishiura was in the lead but only by one. And if the other team scored they'd end up in extra innings or lose, and no one wanted that. The heat was unbearable but the sweet dampening their clothing and hair was the last thing on any of the boys mind. Mihashi swallowed thickly, he could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck but couldn't find a place to register it into his brain. All he was focused on was the baseball in his hand, the batter standing at the plate, and Takaya Abe.<p>

He rolled the ball in his fingers as he watched Abe signal for a curve ball. Mihashi pursed his lips and thought about it. Was the heat affecting Abe or something because this batter got a piece of the curveball the last time. He didn't feel comfortable throwing it to him. So he shook it off. And immediately Abe fired off another sign. Again Mihashi felt a small tickling, kind of like and itch. He didn't like the feeling of this call either.

If this batter got a piece of this ball he could end up on first base, but that wasn't his main concern. The runner on third was what was really bothering him. If he managed to reach home plate then it was over. Mihashi knew he couldn't handle an extra inning. He was already pushing as it was and this heat wasn't helping at all. When he shook off that sign Abe seemed to pause, Mihashi swallowed. He wasn't mad was he? He said last year after they'd lost the summer tournament to Bijou University that he was sorry that he didn't let Mihashi shake off signs and that he didn't communicate with him on the field. And he said that from then on he wanted to communicate with Mihashi during all their games. Though Mihashi had also apologized for making Abe do all the thinking. Mihashi knew thinking hurt his brain quite and a lot and he wondered just how Abe handled it.

'_He's amazing' _he'd thought that about Abe since he first met him and he still thought that through out their entire freshmen year and still thought that now sophomore year. Mihashi immediately calmed down when Abe began to give him another sign.

He kept a blank expression on his face as Abe finally gave him another sign. A weird fastball. That's right. They hadn't shown Mihashi's odd little fast ball to this batter at all yet. So why not now? It was worth a shot, if he hit it like everyone else did it would pop up and be an easy out. But if it popped up to high. Mihashi pursed his lips. No, he had a good feeling about this, this batter was like Tajima when it came to power. He was a little guy. There was no way he could whack it that high if he popped it up. And this batter liked the swing at the first pitch for some reason. Mihashi nodded. He then wound up while Abe positioned his glove. Straight into Abe's glove, that's exactly where his ball would go.

He wound up and gripped the ball before throwing it. The batter suddenly changed his stance for a bunt, it popped up, right over Mihashi's head. "Got it" Mihashi called as he raised his glove into the air. The moment he caught it though he heard a ruckus on the field. "Throw to home Mihashi!" one of his teammates yelled. He wasn't sure who it was. He swiftly looked to the plate and saw the third base running making a beeline for home plate. It had been a squeeze play.

Mihashi looked at Abe and put his body into motion Abe swiftly moved into position to block the runner. Mihashi threw again, it would be close, his chest tightened as he ball left his hand and the runner was just about to reach Abe.

He stopped breathing when the ball hit Abe's glove and the runner slid, Abe dropped down and blocked the plate, the ball in his glove. Everything was still and quiet as they awaited the umpires call. It was to close, even for Mihashi to tell. "You're out!' the umpire called. Immediately noise rushed through the air, he could hear Hamada and his cheer squad yelling along with the fans in the stands, his teammates screaming. His heart pounding in his ears. And intense sweetness rushed throughout his entire body. The intense sweetness of victory that soaked his very being. He dropped his glove on the mound and raced towards home plate, Abe stood up and removed the helmet from his head with his bare hand. When he saw Mihashi running towards him he was unable to contain his own excitement and grinned at the pitcher and opened his arms inviting Mihashi to leap into them.

And that had been exactly what Mihashi had done, his legs wrapped around Abe's waist and his arms coiled around Abe's shoulders. The catcher was the only thing keeping Mihashi from falling on the ground. All he could hear the was overjoyed screaming, yelling, and Abe's laughter. He leaned back and looked down at Takaya Abe who in return looked up at him. He looked ridiculous sweet with that smile on his handsome face. And without considering the consequences and without really putting much thought into the matter, Mihashi leaned down and captured Abe's lips with his own in a very abrupt manner.

And Abe's lips tasted sweeter then victory.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew~ And that's that. My second story for Big windup and the pairing AbeMiha. Hoped you like it. If you didn't I'll have to try harder next time. <strong>


End file.
